cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Pacific Order
|flag2 = Imperial Flag 2.png |flag2description = |motto = Peace, Strength, & Prosperity |team = Red |color1 = #D10000 |color2 = #FFE303 |color3 = #090909 |color4 = #EE0000 |color5 = #000000 |color6 = #EAEAEA |color8 = #000000 |color9 = #0D5F90 |founder = Francos Spain |foundedon = NS: 9/01/2003 CN: 1/27/2006 |govname1 = Leaders |govfield1 = *'Emperor:' *'Imperial Regent:' |govname2 = Imperial Officers |govfield2 = *Imperator Emeritus: *Military Affairs: *Foreign Affairs: *Internal Affairs: *Economic Affairs: *Counselor: |officials = High Command *General: *Praetorian Prefect: *Colonel: High Diplomatic Leadership *Imperial Legates: High Economic Leadership *Economic Executives: Other Members *Heroes of the Order: |teamsenate = * * * |forumurl = http://cn.npowned.net/forum |joinurl = http://cn.npowned.net/forum/index.php?showannouncement=76&f=239 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/nsa |ircchannel = #nsa |docname = Charter of the New Pacific Order |statsdate = 13 April, 2015 |totalnations = 358 |totalstrength = 18,202,730 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 50,846 |totalnukes = 2,306 |rank = 1 |score = 74.27 }} The New Pacific Order (NPO) is a large alliance on the Red team. NPO has been one of the premier alliances in Cyber Nations since its founding in January 2006. Rooted in the teachings of Francoism, the New Pacific Order made significant advances in all aspects of alliance organization, including economics, diplomacy, internal organization, propaganda and communications, and defense. The NPO is the largest and only sanctioned alliance on the Red Trading Sphere. The official sanctioned name of the alliance is the New Pacific Order, but it is also known as Pacifica or simply the Order. Its members are commonly known as Pacificans and collectively are referred to as the Body Republic. The culture of Pacifica is unique unto itself, having developed from its roots in NationStates and evolved to the current state of the Order today. Throughout CN's history the fervor, loyalty and discipline of its membership are well known throughout the Cyberverse. On May 20, 2014, Letum was appointed the Eighth Emperor of the New Pacific Order. He previously served as the Imperial Regent and Imperial Officer of . Emperor Letum is the embodiment of the New Pacific Order, its head of state and sovereign. He has control of all internal and external functions of the New Pacific Order, and he governs with the will and support of the membership. Charter The Charter of the New Pacific Order defines the structure of the government and the powers of each area of the government. The Charter also defines admission, expulsion, and amendments to the charter. Any member may make a proposal in the Body Republic of the Order. It is one of the foundational, but not exclusive, legal documents of the New Pacific Order and is part of the uncodified constitution of the NPO. History The New Pacific Order has a rich and powerful history. The Order originated in NationStates after the August Revolution of 2003 led by Francos Spain. It is one of the oldest alliances in Cyber Nations; it was founded on January 27, 2006 by eight members of the People's Republic of the Pacific from NationStates aiming to spread the word of Francoism to another gaming universe. The NPO quickly made a name for itself as a successful military oriented alliance with a succession of victorious wars in the first half of 2006. They destroyed their first rival NAAC, a blue team alliance, and colonized blue with the founding of their sister alliance, New Polar Order (NpO). That summer both Pacifica and the New Polar Order fought most of the alliances in the Cyberverse, called the CoaLUEtion, in what the NPO still calls the Great Patriotic War which resulted in an apology from the NPO emperor, Ivan Moldavi. After the Great Patriotic War Ivan stepped down as emperor and appointed Dilber as his replacement in Septemeber 2006. With Dilber in charge, Pacifica gained considerable political clout by signing many mutual defense treaties with other alliances and creating the powerful Initiative bloc. In January 2007, shortly after Great War III, Dilber resigned and his regent, TrotskysRevenge (aka Moo), was appointed the third emperor of the NPO. Moo was in charge of NPO for two years through what many perceive to be the height of NPO's power. Pacifica was at the forefront of the global powerhouse called The Hegemony, which effectively dominated global politics from 2007-2009. Global dominance was maintained through overlapping Mutual Defense blocs such as One Vision and the most powerful bloc in CN history, the Continuum. The downfall of the Hegemony came after they lost the Karma War in the spring of 2009. Soon after the Karma War, Moo stepped down and appointed Cortath his replacement. In the aftermath of the Karma War the NPO remained isolated from much of the cyberverse while under the Karma surrender terms until Pacifica fulfilled the surrender terms on May 20, 2010. The continued isolation of the NPO afterwards led to a disastrous defeat in the four-month long Doom House-NPO War by many of the same alliances that fought against NPO in the Karma War. In the midst of the DH-NPO War, Cortath appointed Mary the Fantabulous as the next emperor of NPO. After the war ended, Mary, along with the rest of NPO's government, went on to repair the image of Pacifica abroad to overcome the isolation NPO had endured for over a year; ultimately their efforts were successful. In the winter of 2011, during the Grudge War, the NPO declared their first offensive declaration of war in two years and won their first global war in two years at the same time. After the war, Mary stepped down and appointed Brehon as the next emperor. Brehon continued with an aggressive foreign policy and NPO signed over ten treaties in 2012 alone. Brehon led NPO through two global wars before stepping down in April 2013 after a year of leading Pacifica; he appointed Farrin as his successor. Farrin remained Emperor for almost a year, until in early 2014 he appointed Letum his successor. Admission Procedures To become a member nation of the New Pacific Order, a nation must be a member of the Red Team (or receive an exception by merit of seniority in an external trade circle) and uninvolved in any wars or aid transactions with belligerent powers. After a candidate posts an application, the applicant is asked a series of questions concerning temperament, ideals, and what he or she wishes to get out of the Order, by any member of the alliance. Depending upon answers and activity, applicants are either accepted or rejected on a case by case basis by the staff. Successful applicants then enter the , where they are taught the basics of Cyber Nations and Pacifican Culture. A comprehensive final exam is required for all NPO applicants in order to achieve full member status. Extensions to the exam may be granted on a case by case basis. Imperial Leadership At the top of the Imperial Leadership chain-of-command and serving as the leader of the NPO is the . The Emperor has complete power over the internal and external functions of the alliance, and the Emperor cannot be expelled. Below the Emperor sits the Regent. Traditionally second in line for the throne, the Regent will assume power should the Emperor be unavailable to conduct his duties. The Emperor may appoint any person as his successor, however, so the Regent does not automatically assume the throne upon an Emperor's resignation. Below the Regent are the Imperial Officers (or, simply, "IOs"). The Imperial Officers of Military Affairs and Internal Affairs oversee multiple departments while the Imperial Officers of and oversee only the one department each. Departments Pacifica is organized into four areas of responsibility which are governed by their respective Imperial Officer(s). Military Affairs NPO's Military Affairs departments are paramount to the security and safety of the alliance. They are overseen by the Imperial Officer of Military Affairs. Directly below the IO is the aptly named High Command, which is staffed by five extremely hardworking individuals who run NPO's Military Affairs Departments (with the exception of the Academy). High Command is made up of the two Generals from Military Command, the Intelligence Director of Military Intelligence, and the Prefect of the Praetorian Guard. Pacifica's organize and lead NPO's Battalions during wartime. During peace time they prepare NPOs defenses against threats that arise. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are the Pacifican soldier's first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs run their individual Battalions day-to-day operations. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Generals of the Pacific Army, the last step in the chain of command before the Grand Marshals who dual-hat also as the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. The mission of the is to protect the New Pacific Order and the Pacifican way of life from those who would choose to harm the alliance, either intentionally or unintentionally. Praetorians work to correct both allegedly innocent misapplications as well as apprehend and expose impostors, spies, pirates, and plotters through a series of proven techniques. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly reshaping and expanding to meet the needs of the Order. The Praetorian Guard also is the institution that screens applicants and determines which may enter the alliance and which applicants may not. Once an applicant is accepted into the Order they are considered a cadet. A cadet studies subjects that have to do with both the Order and Cyber Nations, their lessons range from NPO History to How to play Cyber Nations and many others that will help them succeed in Pacifica. When the cadets feel ready they take an exam which is based on the lessons they studied. The cadets are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the exam. Internal Affairs The NPO's Internal Affairs departments are diverse and they all vitally contribute to keeping the alliance alive and running smoothly. These functions include (but are not limited to) sending out recruitment messages and writing articles for the Pacific News Network. The Internal Affairs departments are overseen by the Imperial Officer(s) of Internal Affairs. Directly below the IO(s) are the Vanguards, who oversee individual subdepartments. The is a fun, laid-back institution tasked with the responsibility of bringing in new members to the New Pacific Order. The Recruiting Corps has set many records on Cyber Nations for recruiting and plans to continue this trend. The members of the are responsible for NPO related signatures, avatars, and video, as well as speeches, message development, and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into two divisions: Graphics and Writing. These divisions work together to spread news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cyber Nations community as well. The is responsible for questioning new applicants and induction of new recruits to the Order. The Academy staff seek to find out as much as they can about each new applicant to determine whether they should then take the next step and enter the Academy. The Academy staff then guide the new applicants through the process of learning about the Order, its history the game itself. Applicants who then take the test and pass are welcomed as new members of the Body Republic. The look after the nations of the Order when Pacificans cannot do so themselves. Pacific Financial is the new department that replaced Economic Affairs which came about as a result of a merger of the and the for better efficiency. It regularly sends out hundreds of millions of dollars in foreign aid to New Pacific Order members and allies as well as tens of thousands of units of technology to Pacifica's high-tier nations in order to increase NPO's military might. Economic Affairs contains some of the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans, intent on helping the Order increase its strength. As the Order continues to grow at a record pace, Economic Affairs is constantly seeking to add the best and brightest Pacificans to its roster. The Technology Corps' mission statement has always remained the same: "To provide much-needed technology at the lowest cost possible." A common saying over the years within the department has been "The tech must flow", a play on Frank Herbert's saying from Dune, "The spice must flow." The is responsible for representing the Emperor and NPO abroad. The Diplomatic Corps is widely perceived as being responsible for the Order's success in the Second Great Patriotic War (Great War 2). The diplomats that the Corps employs are a big part of the NPO's ongoing efforts to promote and project peace, strength, and prosperity across Planet Bob. The Diplomatic Corps is one of the premier diplomatic teams in Cyber Nations and was awarded Best Diplomatic Team of 2012 by the Cyber Nations community. International Relations Gallery File:StandProudAvatar160.png|A popular NPO forum avatar used during the DH-NPO War. File:Standproudsig2.png|A popular NPO forum signature used during the DH-NPO War. File:NPO-prosperity.png|Pacifica means Peace, Strength and Prosperity for all members. File:NPO-innovation.png|The Order constantly evolves and innovates to take advantage of all situations. File:HAIL_PACIFICA.png|NPO military might is on show in this poster celebrating the NPO . File:NPO-Berlin.jpg|Pacifican soldiers on the eve of victory in the second Great Patriotic War. File:NPO-KeepUsFlyingcopy.jpg|Pacificans celebrate and are encouraged to join the efforts of the . File:NPO-Fivemonthplan2opca8.gif|The Emperor announces another glorious 5 Week Plan. File:NPOKievShield.png‎|Lady Pacifica, a memorial to the Great Patriotic War, stands guard near Francograd. File:NPO Militiaposter.jpg|The military is the backbone of the Pacific. File:Standtogether.jpg File:Omegabattalionart.jpg See also Category:New Pacific Order Category:World Unity Treaty Category:One Vision Category:Continuum Category:Watling Street Compact Category:Agora Accords Category:Good alliance pages